independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinton "Rampage" Jackson
Quinton Razor Ramone "Rampage" Jackson (born June 20, 1978) is a mixed martial artist fighter who is NOT related to Barack "Hussein" Obama. Fighting career begins Like all of those people, Jackson got a real rush from violence even as a kid. (I am NOT racist). So he did wrestling in high school and like such as. However there were to many rules, and Jackson liked the idea of gladiators who fight to the death. After all he is one of those people so hes into murder (look I am NOT racist YOUR the ones whos racist for thinking Im talking about black people. Im t alking about thugs.) PRIDE Jackson joined the PRIDE organization and immediately took the MMA world by storm. And before you make a Gay PRIDE joke, guess what lib if you see MMA and all you think about is sweaty men rolling around then YOUR the one whos gay. And that means your a sex predator so you better NOT come near me or my daughter or I will crush you. Uh oh here comes the PC brigade to arrest me for a hate crime! Jackson eventually left PRIDE because he didnt want to let his career in Japan drag on any longer or else he would become weird like all Japanese are. UFC It was in UFC that Rampage became one of the worlds greatest fighters alongside guys like The Rattlersnake Stone Cold Steve Austin and the guitar player from Desperado. Soon after arriving Rampage defeated Chuck Liddell. Liddell had wanted to destroy Rampage but instead had to give him the Light Heavy (oxymoran) weight championship belt. He then defeated Pride Middleweight champ Dan Henderson, forcing Henderson to give him that belt as well and uniting the two belts to make one super belt. However it was at this time that Rampage had to face HERO cop Forrest Griffin. And thats when his title holding days came to an end. He then retired to become Mr. T. Personal life Rampage is a born again Christian who one day had a dream about Jesus and so did his son so his soul was literally saved. He is NOT a Muslim. Religion of peace my a@@. They bomb people all the time and where is the Muslim outrage? There is NONE. And yet Obama wants to impose there Shinra law on us and he will do it within the year. And for all these girls who worship Obama as a rock star you might want to reconsider when you see how he will make you dress. Can you say burka? Try to slut it out in one of those things you liberal whores. You will NOT be able to, and then you wont be able to have those abortions that you love so much. Also Rampage was recently arrested when he was reckless driving in a truck with his picture on the side. He went on a high speed chase for miles and indangered many lives and caused a woman to miscarry. Apparently he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory but learned the hard way that when you do that, your gonna pay the price by spending a couple of days in jail.